The Pink Panther
The Pink Panther is a silent cartoon character distinguished by his casual attitude and distinctive Henry Mancini theme song. The character was created by Looney Tunes veterans Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt for the title sequence of Blake Edwards' 1964 comedy of the same name (which introduced Peter Sellers as Inspector Jacques Clouseau). The credits were as widely praised as the film itself, and beginning that year, the Panther spun-off into his own series of theatrical shorts. Multiple television series and specials followed, as well as continuing appearances in the credits of the live-action Pink Panther franchise. The Pink Panther guest starred on Sesame Street, in a segment produced by DePatie-Freleng, demonstrating the letter K through karate techniques. References * Issue #8 of the Pink Panther comic book can be seen hanging in the front door of Hooper's Store in Sesame Street Episode 0596. Connections Many actors who have worked in Muppet/Henson productions either appeared in the live-action Pink Panther films or supplied voices for the animated series. *Alan Arkin played Inspector Clouseau in Inspector Clouseau (film, 1968) *Julie Andrews voiced "Angela" Jarvis in The Pink Panther Strikes Again (film, 1976) *Charles Augins played Vic Vancouver in The Revenge of the Pink Panther (film, 1978) *Geoffrey Bayldon played Dr. Duval in The Pink Panther Strikes Again *Robert Beatty played an admiral in The Pink Panther Strikes Again *Christophe Beck composed for The Pink Panther (film, 2006) *John Bluthal played the blind beggar in Return of the Pink Panther (film, 1975) and a cemetery guard in Revenge of the Pink Panther *Ruth Buzzi voiced Grandma in The Pink Panther Show (animated series, 1993) *Dan Castellaneta voiced Voodoo Man in The Pink Panther Show *Dyan Cannon played Simone Legree in The Revenge of the Pink Panther *Kristin Chenoweth played Cherie in The Pink Panther (film, 2006) *John Cleese played Dreyfus in The Pink Panther 2 (film, 2009) *Matt Frewer voiced the Pink Panther in The Pink Panther Show *William Hootkins played a taxi driver in Trail of the Pink Panther (film, 1982) and Curse of the Pink Panther (film, 1983) *Kevin Kline played Dreyfus in The Pink Panther (film, 2006) *Beyoncé Knowles played Xania in The Pink Panther (film, 2006) *Harvey Korman played Professor Auguste Balls in Trail of the Pink Panther and Curse of the Pink Panther *Chris Langham played a police driver in The Pink Panther Strikes Again *Rich Little voiced the Pink Panther in the shorts Sink Pink and Pink Ice (both 1965) and dubbed Inspector Clouseau (Sellers and others) and David Niven in Trail of the Pink Panther and Curse of the Pink Panther *Steve Martin played Inspector Clouseau in The Pink Panther (film, 2006) and The Pink Panther 2 (film, 2009) *Bobby McFerrin performed the Pink Panther theme over the credits of Son of the Pink Panther (film, 1993) *Roger Moore played Inspector Clouseau in Curse of the Pink Panther *Richard Mulligan played Clouseau Senior in Trail of the Pink Panther *Michael Robbins played Jarvis the butler in The Pink Panther Strikes Again *Deep Roy played the Italian assassin in The Pink Panther Strikes Again *Peter Sellers starred in six Pink Panther films *Omar Sharif played the Egyptian assassin in The Pink Panther Strikes Again *Elke Sommer played Maria Gambrelli in A Shot in the Dark (1964 film) *Badi Uzzaman played Wasim in Son of the Pink Panther *Richard Vernon played Professor Fassbender in The Pink Panther Strikes Again __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Animated Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars Category:Cartoon References